Amnesia
by Divinemoustache
Summary: "Y sigo hacia delante porque ya es mi rutina, pero duele y se hace algo horrible."


Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

A veces lo intento olvidar, ¿sabes? Creo que lo he superado, lo creo firmemente, sólo a veces. No es que vaya llorando en cada esquina, no es que detenga mi vida, ni que cargue el arma para dispararte en cuanto te acerques. A veces formulo las palabras en mi cabeza, preparo todo lo que debo decir o más bien escupir hacia ti. A veces me lo imagino con frialdad y otras veces llorando con la ira. No es que mire qué forma iría mejor, simplemente lo siento así.

Y es que creo firmemente que perderé la sensibilidad y llegará un punto en el que todo me dará igual, tú me darás igual, yo me daré igual. No me afectará nada malo pero tampoco podré alegrarme de nada bueno. Centraré mi mirada en un punto fijo y perderé de vista el color de tus ojos. Porque ya no me producirán sensación alguna, ni buena, ni mala, no me importará en absoluto cada palabra y posiblemente las substituiré por algún pensamiento más interesante. Hay días en los que me despierto así, frío, y a veces me asusto y otras veces el miedo nunca llega porque también desaparece. Y es que no sé qué encanto le ven las personas a los seres fríos, ni qué interés hay en ser así porque es horrible. Sentirse frío es horrible y dudo que ellos sepan qué es sentirse así, hablar con gente así.

A veces me da igual y otras no. Agradezco no haberme convertido en una psicópata, de veras. No quiero perder todo lo que siento, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo porque entonces perderé mi alegría, mi juventud, mi vida. A veces agradezco que el dolor aparezca en el pecho, y el calor sofocante vuelva a mi cuerpo, causándome un extraño dolor que se transforma en físico. Solo a veces. Porque no sé qué es peor, si perder los sentimientos o sentir un escalofriante dolor.

Intento olvidarlo, de verdad te lo digo. A veces me despierto y agradezco lo vivido, pienso "me ha ayudado a crecer", pero en cambio, otras veces maldigo todo lo sucedido, porque el precio por crecer no debería ser el sufrimiento y el recuerdo continuo que me sumerge en lo más profundo.

No soy rencoroso, tú lo sabes bien. No recuerdo los golpes, las malas palabras, las miradas repulsivas, las actitudes molestas. Pero sí lo que he sentido. Y no puedo deshacerme de ello, vuelve a mí y no puedo alejarlo. A veces creo que me lo merezco, por haber tomado las decisiones correctas, por haber sido egoísta, o muy confiado, o extremadamente estúpido, o muy inocente, o muy impulsivo. Por eso mis palabras no salen de mi garganta, ni permito que mis recuerdos acompañen mis acciones. Por eso intento mejorar y demostrarte que puedo hacerlo bien. Que puedo salvarme de mi soledad, o que puedo ser mejor persona.

A veces, no, siempre me dicen que lo soy, que cuando sonrío se me ve mejor, que mis palabras ayudan a mucha gente, que no me preocupe, que siempre estaré haciendo lo correcto. Pero no me sirve. A veces pienso que mi sonrisa me hace cometer errores, que mis palabras no me pueden ayudar a mí, que no hago lo correcto. Y no hay nadie que me haya dicho algo que me sirva, que me haga entrar en razón, que me haga seguir adelante, seguro y optimista. No, sigo porque ya es mi rutina, porque me aferro desesperadamente a la idea de encontrarme algo mejor si sigo hacia delante.

Pero a veces creo que no aprendo nada y que me encierro en mis convicciones erróneas, que sigo adelante pero no avanzo como persona, que no podré encontrarme con nada mejor.

Y me gustaría poder olvidar todo el sufrimiento que impregnaste en mi cuerpo. Me gustaría poder superarlo, de veras que sí. Me gustaría ser tan estúpido como Sakura afirma. O andar por mi camino como Hinata balbucea. Pero a veces, y solo a veces siento que no puedo. Porque me falla la victoria, el éxito, porque me fallas tú, Sasuke. Porque no puedo alcanzarte. Porque si te pierdo entre la oscuridad y la muerte me perderé a mí mismo. Porque si dejas de odiarme, de joderme mi puta existencia, si por fin entiendes lo que yo entiendo, si ves lo que yo veo, si sientes lo que yo siento, si me perdonas y te perdono podré estar seguro de que seré feliz.

Así que ayúdame a olvidar y sustituye mis malvados recuerdos por otros buenos porque siento que a veces pierdo el control. Y a veces creo que debería destruir todo lo bueno.

* * *

_Salió de dentro. Ya sabes, por más que quieras a las personas, hay días en que lo recuerdas aunque no quieras._


End file.
